You're Not Alone
by Lil'-AngelwWings
Summary: Randy Orton discovers there is more than just friendship betweem him and Lillian Garcia. Story complete, please review! Trish, Vince, Dawn Marie, Shane McMahon, others
1. Prelude

"YOU'RE NOT ALONE" 

PRELUDE

Lillian looks in the mirror, spraying on a dash of perfume and fixing up her hair. She sips on a cocktail and tries hard to smile. She says to herself "what am I doing?" and then hears a knock at the door. She quickly shakes away her doubt. The butterflies in her stomach flutter to a fever pitch. One more sip then she heads for the door.

When she opens it, there stands a man, every bit the definition of tall, dark and handsome. He smiles at her, and then places his arm around her behind. Grabbing her ass as he enters the room. She smiles at him and offers him a drink. He accepts then heads for the bed as he loosens his tie. She hands him a drink. He smiles at her innocently. "Sorry I'm late." Lillian smiles back as he touches her hair gently, then continues. "Damn, you look hot." He then brings her face in close to his and kisses her. The temperature in Lillian's body rises, as she is immediately taken in by this man, both sexually and emotionally. Right now, mostly sexually. His words melt her even more. "I've been thinking about this moment all day." She can barely respond when he pulls her close to his body. Suddenly a cell phone rings. The man reaches for the phone attached to his belt. He looks at the caller id and quickly ignores the call. "Damn bitch won't leave me alone." Lillian pulls away briefly, her euphoric paradise lost for a moment, but the man reassures her. "I'm sorry sweetie. It's just I can't wait until this divorce is final. I want to be with you and only you, without any distractions." The man still sensing Lillian's hesitation. "Trust me sweetie, it won't be like this forever." He then takes her again into his arms, pulling her close to his body and letting his hands drift up her shirt. He kisses her almost completely stealing her breath away. It doesn't take long for Lillian to be once again swept away. His hands move gently from her breast down to her panties. He undresses her with ease and mastery. The breath between them growing heavier. He removes his shirt bearing light skin and an upper body defined by muscles and dark chest hair. Lillian places one hand on his chest, he guides the other toward his groin, and making sure she understands he is ready. Within moments he enters her aggressively. A groan from Lillian expressing pain escapes her, but the groans quickly turn to pleasure as the man moves rhythmically up and down, slow at first then picking up speed. When he has reached his peak, he releases inside her, gasping for breath and trying hard to relax his muscles again. Once he has regained his composure, he rolls off of her, arms out as his breathing slowly regulates back to normal. Lillian rolls over and places her head and hand on his chest. His heart still beating a mile a minute. She waits for him to snuggle her close to her, but it never happens. His arms remain extended as he faces the ceiling, eyes closed, a slight contempt grin form his lips. Lillian looks up at the man with wanting eyes. "Can you stay tonight?" He looks over at her, strokes her hair and smiles. "Sweetie, you know I can't do that. Baby steps remember?" He then kisses her forehead before rising up off the bed.

Within moments after making love to her, Shane McMahon bids goodnight to Lillian, leaving her once again alone to deal with her guilt and yearning for the next brief encounter.


	2. Part I

You're Not Alone

You wouldn't think it likely, but after having spent over 5 years in the federation Randy Orton and Lillian Garcia have developed a brother sister relationship. Randy sees her not only as the beautiful blond that she is, but also a person with a pure heart and good intentions. Because of her innocence, he instinctly feels a need to protect her. He knows first hand how harsh this business can be. So when he found out that she and the preppie bosses son Shane McMahon had started an affair, he quickly kept a close eye. Several times he warned her against Shane, but Lillian had fallen hard for the dark haired baby faced millionaire. One day, Lillian came to Randy crying. She was hesitant to tell him the problem, but she needed to talk to someone, anyone. "He's been sleeping with Trish." She cried. "Who, hon? Shane?" Lillian broke out in tears and placed her head into Randy's chest for consolation. Randy stroked her hair gently. "Don't worry hon, it will be okay." An enraged look coming over his face. Lillian looked up a Randy with tear-stained eyes, "how could he? He told me he loved me and wanted to divorce his wife so we could be together. Here, he's still married and now has cheated on both of us with Trish." More tears escape Lillian. Her heart completely broken. Randy continues to console her. The anger growing deeper as he says to himself "this time, that son of a bitch will pay."

Randy pounded on the office door where some of the creative team had gathered before the show. He marched in without waiting for an invitation. Vince, Steph, Jim Ross and the rest of the creative team looked up. "Where the hell is Shane?" Vince rose to his feet. "Randy, what's the problem?" Randy just smiled then his expression turned back to anger. "None of your damn business Vince. This is something personal, not business, so just answer the damn question." Vince grew somewhat agitated at the younger man's attitude. "Well to answer your question I believe he's working with the tv crew on some last minute adjustments, but when you barge in here like that looking for my son, it IS my business." "Sorry Vince, not this time." Then Randy stormed off to find Shane like a man on a mission.

On his way, Randy sees Trish talking with some of the other WWE Divas. He glares at her then rudely interrupts the girls' conversation. "I'm looking for Shane McMahon, you seen him?' He says sternly. His eyes not moving from Trish. Dawn Marie responds, "I saw him about twenty minutes ago headed that way." Randy, continuing to glare at Trish, "well if you see the sorry son of a bitch, tell him I'm looking for him." Randy marches off just as before, leaving the ladies to discuss his odd behavior.

In another part of the building, Shane has just finished working with some of the TV crew near the ring. He sees Lillian across the way testing her microphone and decides to approach her. When he arrives, he grabs her arm gently to get her attention, and then asks some of the crew to excuse them as he leads her away to the side.

She can barely look Shane in the eyes as he begins to speak. "We on for tonight?" "I don't know Shane, I just don't know." Shane responds, "what do you mean you don't know, don't know about what." Lillian finally finds the courage to face the man who broke her heart. "I really thought when you said you loved me, you meant it." "Damn Lillian, what the hell is this all about? Why do you have to get like this? I thought you had a good head on your shoulders, now you're starting to talk crazy." Off in the distance, a man calls for Shane's assistance. "Listen, meet me tonight. Whatever it is that's bothering you, I'll make it better." Before he leaves he gives her a secret grin. She smiles back, covering the pain she truly feels. As he leaves, she curses herself for not being strong enough to just let him have it. She knows exactly what will happen, she will confront Shane about Trish, his marriage and his true feelings toward her, and he will tell her exactly what she wants to hear before making love to her. More empty promises, more lies, more heartache. No one will understand the hold this man has on her. She's seen other women as they cling to men who treat them like shit and are nothing but assholes. She never dreamed she would be one of those women. She now fully realizes that she is.

Before heading back to her dressing room, Lillian runs into Randy. "Randy, hi." After seeing her, some of the intensity runs from his face. She continues "what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be warming up for the show?" "Yes, I should be, but I looking for that piece of shit Shane." Lillian now starting to regret what she told him earlier. She sees how upset this has made Randy and knows that his temper is getting the best of him. "Randy, please don't. I have to take care of my own problems. As a friend, please don't do or say anything." Randy just looks at her. A tear trickling down her face. "I can't promise you anything, but for your sake, I'll do my best." Randy gently places his hand on her face, as Lillian leans into it smiling up at her friend. Just then, Shane returns and watches the entire scene. A tinge of jealousy forming in his body. "Yo Randy, Vince needs you back stage." Randy release his touch from Lillian and says, "Is that right?" His chest sticking out as he steps intimidating close to the younger McMahon. Shane not backing down as the mind games begin. "Randy, the shows about to start. You should really go." Lillian pleads before a fight breaks out. Randy looks at Lillian and tries to regain his composure. "Okay, but I want to see you after the show." Before leaving, he gives Shane a hateful glance.

As soon as Shane is sure Randy is gone he grabs Lillian violently by the arm. "Wasn't that just sweet. The little redneck got a crush on you? And what the hell are you crying for?" Lillian tries to hold back her tears as Shane continues. "Listen, after the show you and I are getting together. You tell Randy your too good for his trailer-park ass." Shane then quickly releases her arm and storms off just before the show begins. Lillian can hardly believe what just happened. Sure, she had grown to realize Shane was just using her, but she's never before seen a jealous streak. Hell, for all she figured, he didn't give a rat's ass about her as long as she was in his bed at his command. She was resigned now to meet with Shane one last time. Not to sleep with him, but to call it off.

After the show, Lillian says goodbye to the other divas. Then readies herself to meet with Shane at her hotel room. Per what has been customary throughout their relationship, Shane arrives at her door well past midnight. The smell of cigars and alcohol on his breath. Lillian comes to the door in sweatpants and a tight t-shirt. Usually, when Shane comes to visit her late at night, she is ready with a silk robe and sexy lingerie. Tonight is different. When she opens the door Shane looks her over than laughs. "What the hell is this?" "Shane, we need to..." Before she can finish her sentence, Shane cups her face with his hands and aggressively goes in for a kiss. He moves her backwards towards the bed kicking the door closed with his foot. While working to unhook her bra, still kissing her hard and long, they fall to the bed. As he removes his lips and begins to take off his shirt he says with a grin, "you were saying?" As Shane's lips now begin to travel her body, Lillian tries to speak. "Shane, I don't want to do this, I know you don't love me." Caressing her breasts and speaking between licks he responds in heated breath, "sure I do, why the fuck do you think I'm here?" He goes in for another aggressive kiss. His hands removing all her clothes. "No Shane" She whimpers almost to herself. Sensing her uptightness Shane looks at her and says. "Listen, stop acting like a bitch and count your blessings you getting it from me and not some loser like Randy Orton." Ignoring whatever movements or words she might have in return, he then pulls down his zipper and enters her with less care and more coldness than ever before.

After Shane has satisfied himself, he cleans up in the bathroom and returns where Lillian lies on the bed covered in sheets. Dry salt from her tears have now stained her cheeks. "Listen Lillian, I don't know what your problem is, but you're just not doing it for me these days. I'm certainly not going to risk my marriage on a tramp like you. After seeing you with Randy today I realized your nothing but a good fuck, and now you can't even manage that." He then slams the door behind him. Lillian curling up with not enough covers to keep her from the bone chilling harshness of his words.

Minutes pass by like hours as Lillian tries to fall asleep. Once again, alone and ashamed for letting Shane get the best of her. Suddenly the phone rings startling her out of her haze for the moment. "Hello?" "Lillian, it's Randy, I know it's late, but are you okay?" In any other time, Lillian would be furious that someone would be so rude as to call her in the middle of the night. But right now, the voice on the other end was a welcomed one. "Honestly, no I'm not." "Why don't I come over?" Randy responds caringly. "Randy, I really don't want to put you out like that. Like I said earlier, this is my problem, I have to deal with it on my own." "That's the thing hon, you don't have to deal with it on your own. Everybody needs someone. I'll be over in a few." With that Randy hangs up the phone and rushes out the door.

Within minutes, Lillian hears a knock at the door. She checks the peephole to see Randy there, his face flushed with concern. When she opens the door, Randy is careful not to smother her with unwanted hugs or sympathy. He is simply there to help her through the night. Lillian gently smiles and motions Randy in. She is dressed now in a silk nightgown and Randy tries hard not to notice, but does. At this moment, she looks more beautiful than ever. Maybe it's her vulnerability. Whatever it is, Randy fights hard to keep his composure and purpose. Cage matches are nothing compared to the struggle he feel inside at this moment. A slow rolling tear slides down Lillian's face. Randy reaches out to wipe it with his finger. "Randy, I'm such a fool. Shane was here tonight." Randy steps back a bit, his anger starting to boil. "I let him. I thought I could handle calling it quits but wanted to do it face to face." Randy listens intently trying hard not to interrupt and just letting her talk. "And.." Lillian lowers her head. "The bastard beat me to it, but only after he..." She stops there unable to continue. "Oh Randy, I'm such an idiot. How could I let it get this far? The son of a bitch couldn't even be nice about it." With that, Lillian placed her head in Randy's chest and let her tears fall. Randy held her and did his best to comfort her. Already thinking what he would do to Shane the next time they meet.

Lillian looks up at Randy after gathering herself and says, "You must be tired. Thank you for being here for me. Right now, I 'd really just like to try and get some sleep." Randy smiles. "No problem. Do whatever you need to do. That chair over there looks pretty comfortable. I'll just hang out until you fall asleep. Sound good?" Lillian smiles, feeling as though there is no one else in the world she can trust but Randy. "You really don't have to, but thank you. You really are a life saver." She kisses his cheek then gently falls into bed. Randy tucking her in for good measure.

As Lillian falls asleep, Randy gets up from his chair and lies next to her. Careful not to wake her up. He lays there, one hand behind his head the other caressing her skin, thinking of her beauty and how she deserves real happiness. By morning, he is gone.

The following week, the girls decide they are going to take Lillian out after the Raw taping. Her closest friends have noticed a change in her usually easy-going, spunky personality. No one backstage, except Randy of course, knows exactly why she has been down, but it's time she have a little fun. So together with Dawn Marie, Stacey Kiebler and Torrie Wilson, Lillian and the girls find a quaint little bar where they can have a few drinks and not be bothered by fans. On the way there, Dawn Marie asks, "Where's Trish, I thought she was coming?" Stacey responds, "She backed out at the last minute, said something came up. She's been kind of like that lately." Lillian knew in her heart that the only thing that "came up" was Shane, to her hotel room.

At the bar the girls giggle and talk about normal girl stuff and backstage gossip. As the night goes on, some of the other wrestlers show up and join them. Included in this bunch is Edge, Billy Kidman, Test and to Lillian's pleasant surprise, Randy. Randy kisses Lillian on the cheek in his most nonchalant, friendly way. Careful to make sure his true feelings would never be known to her or the rest of the group. As everyone is having a good time, Shane McMahon shows up with the Dudley Boys and Trish Stratus of all people. Lillian can hardly believe it. Not only will she have to suffer from just looking at Shane, but seeing him in the same room and watching he and Trish play their little secret affair charade would just kill her.

Shane, of course, buys a round of drinks for everyone. Never one to be humble and never one to drink alone. The waitress places the drinks at the table, but Randy pushes his away keeping a close eye on Lillian and how she holds up. "What's up Randy? Not into imported beer? I know it's tough for guys like you to try something a little more sophisticated than Bud Light." Shane says smugly. Randy smirks slightly all the while doing everything in his power not to get from his chair and beat the hell out of the "Boy Wonder". Before long, Shane's cell phone rings. "Hello? Oh hi baby. Just having a drink with the boys." He looks up and excuses himself from the table to talk in a more quiet location. Both Lillian and Trish follow him with their eyes. Hurt in each one. Before long, Shane returns to the table. "Well, I have to head off, you boys have a good night. Trish, we still need to run through some things for Tuesday's taping in the morning, try not to stay up too late. I don't want to be kept waiting." With this he gives Trish a charming little wink then heads off out the door. Lillian again has let Shane affect her deep inside. Shortly after Shane leaves she says, "Sorry everyone, I'm all of the sudden not feeling well. I'm going to head back to the hotel. See you all in the morning." As she walks out the door, Randy chases after her, not caring what the others think.

He grabs her by the arm. "Lillian, why are you letting him do this to you?" "What am I supposed to do, Randy, hide? Ignore the way he talks to Trish the way he used to talk to me? Forget that our relationship never happened? For your information, I'm not a guy. If a man tells me he loves me and sleeps with me over and over again, I can't just pretend it never happened." Without warning and almost beyond Randy's control, he pulls Lillian in and kisses her passionately on the lips. When he pulls away, Lillian stands there frozen, and then slaps Randy hard in the face. "Randy, what the hell are you doing, you're supposed to be my friend." Lillian then waves down a cab and jumps in as quickly as possible, slamming the door on her way in. Randy calls out to her to no avail. "But I love you!" Lillian is gone and Randy now fears he has crossed a line he should have never crossed.

The following day, Shane has a "meeting" with Trish before getting ready for the Smackdown taping. Behind closed doors, both are going at it like rabbits in heat. Shane careful to check his watch in the process so as not to be late and upset Vince. When they are through, Trish freshens up and quickly disappears before being seen. Soon after, Shane straightens his suit, and then heads out to the arena area. On his way, he sees Randy approaching Lillian.

"Lillian, please, I need to talk to you." Lillian looks at Randy with her arms folded across her chest not completely willing to accept any kind of apology right now. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night. It was wrong. Please forgive me, I meant no harm by it. Its just that.." Before he can finish, Lillian interrupts. "Randy what you don't understand is I'm not upset that you kissed me, I'm upset because you took advantage of the situation. You thought because I was hurting, I'd be willing to accept any man that comes my way and shows a little affection. You used me Randy, just like Shane." Her last words sting Randy more than anything he's felt in the ring. As she begins to walk away, he grabs her by the arm "Damn it Lillian, don't compare me to that asshole." His eyes red with intensity. An almost frightened look comes across Lillian's face as she notices the grip on her arm tightening. In no time, Randy realizes that his emotions are getting the best of him and he quickly releases his grip. "Lillian please, you don't understand. I love you, but if you want me to be just a friend, then that's what I'll be. I want to help you through this." Lillian chuckles to herself sarcastically, "A friend wouldn't act the way you've been acting. I don't believe there's any chance of that now. Please just leave me alone." Then Lillian rushes off before she can let Randy see the tears in her eyes, leaving Randy alone where he stands like a captain without a ship.

"Wow, that was quite a display of emotion. I never suspected a stud like you would have such problems with the ladies." Randy turns immediately to the voice behind him. There stood Shane, his arms folded across his chest, and his typical cocky grin stretched across his face. Randy steps up to him. "I don't care whose son you are, how much power in this company you have, or what your last name is, you get near Lillian again, I'll wipe that smirk off your face with my fist." As Randy begins to walk away, Triple H calls to Shane. "Hey Shane, we need you to run through a story real quick." Shane seizing the opportunity grabs Randy by the arm and says in a hushed tone. "It's Lillian that will be coming back to me. She knows a good fuck when she gets one, something you'll never understand, kid." The smile on Shane's face even bigger. Regardless of Triple H's presence, Randy punches Shane hard in the face then tackles him to the floor. The rage of an animal burning through his body. "You son of a bitch, I'll kill you" Shane cowardly curls up, covering his face with his hands as Randy fists are flying a 10 miles and hour. Triple H quickly pulls the two men apart. "Hey chill out man." Triple H tells his friend Randy as he rises to his feet. Shane still on the ground brushing himself off. Before Randy leaves he sends a warning glare Shane's way "Stay away from her, and me if you want to see your ass live another day." Triple H quickly ushers Randy away before any more trouble occurs.

For several weeks now, Randy does his best to give Lillian as much space as possible. Even though they have run into each other frequently, their exchanges are nothing more than a quick "hello" or "how you doing?" The good news is that for the time being, Shane has been ignoring Lillian and Randy in his most pompous asshole way of course. As it turns out, many of the wrestlers have been notified that Shane's wife is pregnant and they will be expecting their first child. As for Shane and Trish, their affair has died down although, Trish doesn't seem to mind being Shane's plaything whenever he wants it for now.

On day, as Randy is walking backstage preparing for a match he hears someone in the woman's bathroom getting sick. He gently taps on the door. "You okay in there?" A voice calls out. "I'm fine". As Randy begins to leave he hears the woman's bathroom door open and turns to look at the person exiting. To his surprise, it's Lillian. He runs to her to catch up. "Lillian, was that you getting sick in there? Are you okay?" Lillian brushes the hair from her face. "I'm fine Randy. Just food poisoning." "You should probably go to the doctor. I'll take you if you like?" Lillian smiles softly. "Always the gentleman". He continues. "If you want I'll take you after the show." "I'll think about it okay." Randy smiles and offers her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Okay."

After the show, Randy catches up with Lillian. "How you feeling." Lillian responds, "not so good. Can I still take you up on your offer?" "Of course, let me get my things and we'll go."

In the car, there is silence. Lillian holding her stomach trying hard not to get sick in Randy's car. After a short while, Lillian finally speaks. "Randy, I think I owe you an apology. I have been pretty hard on you." Randy innocently places his hand on her leg. "It's okay hon. I did some things I shouldn't have. I meant what I said though. I do love you and care for you. But, I'm not willing to sacrifice our friendship for it." Lillian smiles to herself. "Although the whole thing with Shane still really hurts and possibly has made me more gun shy, I think I'm getting closer to being my old self again." Both sit in silence then Lillian says as they pull into the hospital "You really are a good kisser by the way."

At the hospital, Lillian and Randy wait for the test results. Both still assuming the sickness is due to food poisoning than anything else. When the doctor comes out to reveal the results he says, "Congratulations, you both must be very excited. You're three weeks pregnant." The color in Lillian's face immediately rushes away, leaving her almost completely pale. "Oh my God, I need to sit down." Randy helps her to a chair nearby. The doctor calls a nurse to get her a glass of water. "Here you go ma'am," he says as he hands her the water. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. You'll need to schedule a prenatal appointment with the nurse on your way out. Congratulations again." After he leaves, Lillian buries her face in her hands. "Why, why is this happening to me?" Randy, quite in shock himself, is unable to respond. He places an arm around her knowing that nothing at this moment will be any comfort to Lillian. Trying to collect herself she raises her head and says, "I have to tell Shane right? I mean that's the right thing to do, right." Randy trying to comfort her more, "oh hon, I don't know. I just don't know."

As Randy drives a very distraught Lillian back to her hotel, a million thoughts and emotions run through his head. He convinces herself that no matter what happens or what Lillian decides to do, he will stand by her and make sure she gets the support she needs. "Before falling off to sleep she look to Randy and says, "I have to tell him. Keeping a secret like this would kill me. I need to face the consequences of my actions." Randy nods his head. "Okay, if that's what you decide, then I will go with you. When we get back to Connecticut, we'll go to Shane's office together. We'll do this together hon." Lillian tries to smile, but instead lays her head against the window and falls asleep.

Shane's secretary buzzes his office as Lillian and Randy wait in the lobby. "Mr. McMahon, your 11 o'clock is here to see you." "Okay, send her in". Before Lillian can even open the door, she considers backing out. Randy urges her forward. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door to see Shane working at his desk. Before looking up at her he says, "Took you longer to come running back than I expected." He finally looks up from his paperwork as the smile disappears from his face. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Shane says as he looks to Randy. Randy takes a step forward, but Lillian restrains him. "Shane, I came here because there's something I need to tell you. Randy is here as a friend." "How sweet." Lillian takes one final big breath than proceeds to inform Shane that she is 3 weeks pregnant with his baby. Shane smiles, "Is this some kind of joke? You know what, I don't care if it is or not, I have a child on the way, whatever you got going on is your problem. You wanted to sleep with me, well, you should have been more careful. This is all on you." Not that she expected any other kind of reaction, but the words from Shane's mouth still hurt. Before rushing out the door Lillian says, "I only came here because I felt you should know." "No, you came here because like most money grubbing horrors you want something from me. Let me tell you something, you're not getting a dime from me. My lawyers make more money than you'll ever see in a lifetime. This game you're playing is over, now take your boy toy and get the hell out of my office." Lillian has given this man enough of her tears, instead, she just shakes her head in pity. Randy walks towards Shane and angrily sticks a finger in his chest. "You're a real prick Shane-o." Before he turns to leave, Shane says "by the way Randy, Vince and I think you've gotten a little too much too soon in this business. You won't be holding the Championship title for long, and as I see it, you won't be holding it, or contending for it at all. You want to move up? You need to show more dedication to the WWE and less to no good tramps like Lillian." Randy and Lillian leave slamming the door behind them. Shane quickly picks up the phone and makes a call to his father.

"Dad, Randy was here making his little demands and complaining about money again. He's getting to be more and more of a problem. I've had complaints from some of the other wrestlers. His ego's just way too big. We need to strip that title from him and soon." As Shane hangs up the phone, a smile stretches across his face.

The following week at Raw, Randy is called to meet Stephanie McMahon and Vince regarding a change in the show. They explain to Randy that his title will be taken by Triple H in a cage match. When asked for an explanation, they only explain that they fear him holding the title for too long will create animosity back stage from some of the other wrestlers. They explain further that they gave him the title in the first place to get his character over as a face with the fans and establish him separate from the Evolution gimmick. Although disappointing to Randy, he accepts his fate like a man. "Well, I guess I really don't have a choice in the matter. Even though the belt is important to me, I understand where you're coming from." Stephanie and Vince shake his hand before he leaves, without any clue that inside Randy knows the real reason for his demotion. Then it hits him. He turns on his heel and marches back into Vince's office. "I think I've got a great idea to help you establish me outside of Evolution." Stephanie and Vince listen on. "He's gotten wrestlers like The Big Show, Steve Blackman and Test over as face characters, he likes being in the ring, he's been absent for a couple months now, how about putting me in the ring with Shane?" Stephanie and Vince look at each other with interest. Then Vince says, "well, there does seem to be a natural intensity between you to for whatever reason, which of course might be good in getting that kind of feud over with the fans." Then Stephanie says, "The Legend Killer vs. The Giant Killer. I like it." "All right Randy, let me talk to some of the other writers and we'll work on building a story for you. I suppose it's the least we can do." Vince says as he again extends his hand to Randy. As he exits Vince's office, Randy can hardly contain his excitement. He thinks to himself "I could be treading on thin ice here, but it will be well worth getting a little revenge on that little rich punk."

Before Randy can get too excited, he sees Stacey Kiebler backstage looking quite concerned over something. "Hi Stacey, you okay?" "Just shaken a little, Lillian was in a car accident on the way here. She's okay thankfully, but has to stay at the hospital over night." "Do you know which one?" "Yes, Kaiser on 35th." "Thanks Stacey" Randy says as he rushed off as quickly as possible.

At the hospital, Randy knocks on Lillian's door. "Come in." She calls. When Randy sees her he is relieved to find that she is sitting in her bed with no more than a few bandages on her face and left arm. "Hon, Stacey told me what happened, how are you?" He sits next to her on the bed and holds her hand. "Well, I lost the baby." "Oh my God, Lillian are you okay." Lillian looks down a small tear making it's way down her cheek. "Am I a bad person if I tell you I'm almost relieved?" "No hon, not at all. I'm just glad you're not hurt. God works in funny ways." Lillian smiles at Randy then places her hand on his face. "He really does. Thank you for always being there for me." She then pulls Randy closer and kisses him on long and soft on the lips. When they finally separate from each other Randy takes in a deep breath. "God I love you Lillian." She smiles up at him. He continues. "Guess I better let you get some rest. Try to watch Raw tonight. Shane accomplished what he wanted." "What do you mean?" Concern in Lillian's voice. "Just watch. There is a silver lining though. I'll explain later." Then Randy leaves.

When Randy arrives back at the arena, he runs into Shane. "So I heard Lillian got into a little accident. God, I hope that baby's alright." Shane says sarcastically. Inside Randy tells himself that soon he will have the opportunity to give Shane the beating that he deserves and wipe that smirk off his face for good. It's the only thing keeping him from doing it now. Instead of violently attacking Shane at that moment, an eerie calmness overcomes Randy. "She lost the baby you asshole. Now if you'll excuse me." Randy brushes past Shane making sure to bump him hard in the shoulder. Shane watches him leave grimacing a bit from the bump.

After a Raw where the audience saw Triple H win the title belt from Randy Orton, Randy leaves the arena with a lot of, "Hey, though luck kid. Don't worry about it, you'll get another shot" from his peers. Instead of getting a few drinks with some of the boys, Randy decides instead to head straight for his hotel room and get some sleep.

As he reaches to turn off the light, Randy hears a knock at the door. He gets up from the bed, groaning from the pain in his sore muscles, and opens the door. Standing before him in an elegant slip off gown is none other than Lillian Garcia. "I thought you might need company. I saw Raw tonight and it looks like you had a pretty rough night." "Hey, I knew it was coming, but like I've said before, everyone needs someone." He smiles and invites her into his room.

After sharing a glass of wine, Randy goes to kiss Lillian. He pulls away trying to catch his breath, but Lillian pulls him back into her. She then removes her gown as the two continue to caress each other toward the bed. Once they reach the bed, Randy raises his head and gently strokes Lillian's hair. "I love you Lillian." He says passionately, and then removes her bra and panties, being careful that Lillian is ready for every move. As Randy moves down her body with his tongue, Lillian runs her fingers through his hair. The intensity and pleasure of the moment increasing rapidly. Soon, Randy makes his way back up Lillian's body and the two continue to make love until both are completely satisfied. Afterwards, Randy holds Lillian until they fall asleep.

Meanwhile, in Shane's penthouse suit at a more luxurious location, heated groans can be heard coming from the room. A cell phone rings but is never picked up. The groans intensify until one final thrust and then they die down to heavy breathing. Shortly thereafter a woman emerges from the room and skirts off into the night. Shane picks up his phone to check messages and then calls his wife. "Hey baby, sorry I missed your call, I was starting to doze off, guess I didn't hear the phone ring."

I the following days, Vince asks Shane up to his office to discuss a new story idea for him to make an on air return to assist in the push of one of the Superstars. Shane of course jumps at the chance to be in the limelight once again, but Vince refuses to fill him in on every detail. As he often does, Vince prefers to keep the talent somewhat in the dark to capture real emotions of surprise and feeling. All he knows is that he will once again be playing the role of the "Giant Killer".

Shane opens Raw the following week with a monologue to establish him back as a heel. When he first appears he receives a generous pop from the crowd, this would quickly change. Shane walks to the stage all cocky and confident. Sticking his nose up at the crowd. He grabs the mic from none other than Lillian Garcia of course and begins his monologue. "I know you've all missed me and Raw is just not the same with out me. Since I've left the ratings have sucked." Boos now start to fill the arena. "The reason, I know you all want me in this ring is because I'm the complete package: Good-looking, smart, charismatic, tough, and most of all, I am the Giant Killer!" Shane smiles at the audience as chants of "Shane's a pussy" penetrate his ears. Then, suddenly, Randy Orton's theme music blares from the loud speakers. A huge pop as Randy enters the arena with a microphone of his own. A huge smile on his face. Shane can hardly believe his eyes, this is the last person he expected to get involved with in the ring. Randy then starts to speak. "You know Shane-o, you come out here and talk pretty big. You come out here and act like you're some kind of tough little rich boy just because you've taken a few good bumps here and there. Oh I've seen some of you're matches and to your credit, you have taken some serious bumps." Randy pauses here for audience reaction. "But then, what happens? You disappear for months. You check into your little high priced spa, get your little personal massages, make yourself look all pretty again." A laugh from the crowd and more "Shane's a pussy" chants. Shane of course is not amused. Randy continues. "Meanwhile, the real wrestlers in this company are out there day in and day out, on the road, taking bumps, ignoring the pain so you and your daddy can sit around and smoke cigars." Another big pop. "You may think that you're some kind of "Giant Killer", but I don't think so. I'm here to make a challenge. The Giant Killer vs. The Legend Killer" Biggest pop of the night after this. Shane's eyes are huge as he shakes his head no and holds up his hands. Randy continues, "One last thing, seeing as you're not exactly a "Legend" you can just call me "The Killer". With that Randy smiles down at Shane. The crowd is going crazy. Lillian herself is smiling bigger than ever before. Shane on the other hand is beside himself in disbelief. As Randy walks behind the curtain backstage, Shane throws his mic down hard to the mat. He glares over at Lillian who is still smiling and even clapping at this point. A very unhappy Shane leaves the ring. As he walks up the ramp the fans boo him, call him names, and throw all kinds of crap his way. The scowl on his face now very real.

Once back stage he yells to whomever will listen, "Where's Vince?" Vince walks over to him calm and collected as usual. Shane gets in his face "what the hell do you think you're doing? I'm not going out there to push that, that nobody." The other wrestlers backstage are shocked at Shane's reaction and words to his father. Vince grabs Shane by the arm. "Listen to me son, you will do as you're asked to do, just like any other employee. You want to be in the lime-light again, well this is your chance." Shane's anger overcomes him. "No, I refuse!" Vince smiles slightly. "Oh you refuse huh, okay son, maybe you'd rather be at the corporate office pushing papers for the next couple of years." At this, Shane backs down realizing he's been defeated. Before he leaves Vince says to Shane with a finger in his face, "The next time you talk back to me like that, I'll kick your ass boy." Vince storms away, leaving Shane to pout like a little 12 year old.

As Shane prepares to leave for a drink back at the hotel, Trish walks up to him flirtatiously. "Where are you headed?" Shane practically ignores her, not even giving the respect of making eye contact. "Out." He says coldly. Before Trish leaves he says, "on second thought". He then grabs Trish and pulls her close to his body and smiles. "It's been a rough day, I could use a little tension reliever." Trish starting to feel uncomfortable from the aggressiveness and force of which Shane uses responds. "Okay, let me say goodbye to the girls first." Anger flames forward into Shane's eyes. "No. Now!" He grabs her even harder than practically throws her in his car. Unbeknownst the Shane, Lillian watches Shane as he shoves Trish into his car. She calls out to him concerned for her safety. "Shane, leave her alone." She demands in her most confident tone. Shane closes the car door practically taking off Trish's leg. Then turns to Lillian as she approaches. "This is none of you business bitch. And if you want to make it your business, then be prepared for the consequences." He then reaches back and slaps her in the face. Lillian falls hard to the ground. As Trish tries to get out of the car, Shane holds the door shut with his leg. His attention still on Lillian. "Both you damn bitches are way more trouble than you're worth. Lillian, you tell your "boyfriend" that when we're in that ring next, he had better play by the rules. Otherwise, I'll make sure his ass is fired from the WWE forever. Have fun fucking a loser with no money." Shane finally opens the car door for Trish, who runs over to Lillian's side. He then speeds away in his SUV leaving the girls behind.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Part II

Later in the evening, Randy and Lillian sit together at a small private bar with little or no other patrons inside to bother them. Randy touches Lillian's face gently as he notices a mark on her cheek. "How did this happen?" "It's nothing to worry about, just a little run in with Shane. But it's over now." Randy grows angry. "You call that mark on your cheek a 'little' run-in? I run into people all the time. They don't end up walking away with a mark like yours on their face. Especially not a woman." Lillian grows even more irritated as she would rather just forget about the whole incident. "Trish needed my help. I really don't think he is going to be bothering either one of us again." Randy rolls his eyes. "What makes you so sure? We are talking about the king of assholes here." Lillian responds, "I actually think he's worried about his match against you. He knows his backs to a corner." Randy smiles a little at this. "Well he should be worried. He's going to get everything that's coming to him." Lillian grabs Randy's chin gently forcing him to look into her eyes. "Promise me once this match is all over, you'll stay away from Shane. He's not worth it Randy." She then pulls him into a kiss. The two stare briefly into each other's eyes, both thinking the same thing. Randy then motions to the bartender, "Check please."

As the week goes on, the story between Randy Orton and Shane McMahon has been built up by the WWE writers and creative team. By the time we reach the night of the match, the anticipation by the audience is at an all time high.

Shane is backstage pacing nervously. He sees his buddy Andrew (Test) walking by and grabs him by the arm. "Hey Shan-O, what's up?" Test asks. Shane smirks then replies, "Me and you are pretty tight, right?" Test nods, then Shane continues. "I've got this match tonight against Randy and I don't trust him." Test raises an eyebrow wandering where Shane is going with this. "Let's just say the man is jealous and wants to make a name for himself at all the other wrestlers expense. Including yours. He somehow has my father thinking he's the next big thing since The Rock." Test ponders this as Shane continues. "I need you at ringside. I got a feeling Randy's going to try some things to get himself over. If things start to get a little rough, I want you in that ring. Randy doesn't deserve the push he's getting. You on the other hand, well, you know I've been a fan of yours for a while. You get my back tonight, and I'll make sure YOU are the main man around here, not Randy Orton." Test smiles at the thought of Shane's proposal. "Shane-O, I got your back man." Shane smiles, then the two shake hands before Tests leaves.

As Randy prepares for his match in the dressing room, Lillian enters to wish him luck. "Good luck out there. Just be careful. I'm certain Shane has something planned to keep things going his way out there." Randy smiles at Lillian. "Don't worry hon, nothing is going to stop me from teaching that little rich kid a lesson." Lillian's face grows concerned as Randy finishes wrapping his hand with tape. She kisses Randy on the cheek then heads out the door.

As she turns the corner, Lillian almost runs into Shane's pregnant wife Marissa. "Marissa, hi, I'm..." Lillian's words get tied as she tries to cover her surprise and nervousness. Although Shane promised that Marissa and he were getting a divorce when he was sleeping with her, Lillian still hasn't quite come to terms with the guilt she feels for having an affair with a married man. Now, coming face to face with the pregnant wife of her ex-lover, was too much for her to handle. "Lillian, hi, nice to see you. Have you seen Shane around?" Before Lillian can reply, Shane rounds the corner, surprised to see his wife Marissa standing there next to Lillian. His face immediately lights up as he wraps his arms lovingly around his wife. "Hi sweetie, how long you been here?" She replies, "I just arrived. You ready for your match tonight?" Marissa asks. "Of course." He gives Lillian a secret little glance. "I can't wait to get in the ring with that suck up rookie Randy Orton and embarrass him." Lillian tries to ignore the comment. Shane then makes it a point feeling his pregnant wife's belly. "How's the baby doing in there?" Marissa smiles at Shane lovingly. Lillian is now on the verge of nausea after Shane's little display of false compassion. "Well, I better head out to the ring" she says, hoping to get away from there as quickly as possible. Shane continues before Lillian walks away. "Boy, we sure are lucky. It'd really suck to find out your pregnant only to lose the child a few weeks later." Shane smiles smugly at Lillian making sure she sees the contempt in his face. Lillian replies directly to him with cold intension in her voice. "You evil bastard." She then turns to Marissa tempted to spill the beans about their affair, but she holds back when she sees the confused look on her face. Although she no longer has anything left but hatred toward Shane, she feels sorry for Marissa and doesn't want to hurt her. Not like this. For all Marissa knows, Shane is a devoted husband and proud father to be. Lillian looks at Marissa, taking her hand gently and says "Good luck with your pregnancy. I hope everything goes well for you." She then turns to leave, proud of herself for taking the high road.

After several hours of mid-card events, it's now main even time and the crowd goes wild. Lillian announces the first contender, Shane McMahon. Shane enters the arena to a mixed reaction, but mostly boos. He struts down the ramp, Test at his side, with a smug look on his face. One the audience is used to. He rolls into the ring, does a little shadow boxing, gives Test some last minute instruction, and nods to his wife Marissa in the audience. Before announcing the next contender, Shane walks by Lillian and quickly whispers, "bring out that loser." Lillian glares at Shane as he continues to warm up, then announces Randy Orton to the ring with the enthusiasm of an ESPN anchor. When he appears at the top of the ramp, the crowd goes crazy. In most shows, Randy will do a little strutting to the ring himself, smirking at times depending on what the story calls him to do. This time, he is all business. No posing at the top of the ramp, no eye contact with the audience, no strutting, just sheer determination and focus. As Randy jumps in the ring, Shane quickly jumps out. The crowd starts the chant of "Shane's a pussy" from the old days. Before entering the ring with Randy, Shane warns him to not try anything cute. The ref rings the bell and slowly, Shane gets back in the ring. Immediately Randy goes after Shane, pounding him with his fists, Shane falls to the ground and covers up with his hands. The ref pulls Randy away giving Shane a chance to get to his feet.

When Randy's back is turned, Shane shoves him hard into the turnbuckle and starts punching him as hard as possible, with little affect. He motions to Test to grab Randy's legs. Test does so and it forces Randy to fall hard to the mat. Shane then kicks Randy in the ribs, one hard kick after another. At this point Shane has the upper hand. The ref tries to push him away, but Shane shoves him backwards. Then he pushes his foot into Randy's throat as hard as possible leaving Randy gasping for air. At this point Shane backs away to enjoy his handy work, hamming it up for the crowd in the process. The crowd responds again with "Shane's a pussy." While his back is turned, Shane gets a little tap on the shoulder; Randy is back on his feet and grinning widely at The Boy Wonder. Before Shane has a chance to escape, Randy knocks him hard to the mat. He then picks him up by the collar and choke slams him almost through the floor. Randy gives Shane a second to recover. Even though he knows he could easily get the pin and end the match, he decides ending it now would be too easy on Shane. As Shane tries to crawl away on all fours, Randy grabs him again, lifting him to his feet and setting him up for a finishing maneuver.

Then suddenly, Test is on the ring apron distracting the ref. Randy immediately notices this and attempts to knock him back off. In doing so, Shane sneaks up from behind and offers Randy a low blow. The crowd now booing Shane as Randy is left immobile and in gut wrenching pain on the mat. Seizing the opportunity, Shane rolls out of the ring, Test thinking the match at this point is over, but instead, Shane grabs a chair. He immediately rolls back into the ring and begins to pound Randy mercilessly on the back and just about everywhere else on his body. Test is back in the ring, but this time to try and pull Shane out. Blood now forms on Randy's forehead from one of the blows. As Test reaches for the chair, Shane pulls away, and hits him square on the head. The big man is out cold. Shane looks back to Randy ready to wield further abuse. Suddenly, emerging from the back is Triple H, Sgt. Slaughter, Vince McMahon and other WWE officials, as things have now gotten out of control. Shane gets in a few more shots before finally being restrained by the aforementioned men. Before leaving the ring he spits on Randy's broken body, a wicked smile on his face.

Lillian rushes to Randy's side, completely in tears. As Shane is escorted up the ramp, the crowd starts to applaud as Trish Stratus walks by the other way. A scowl on her face. She heads straight to the announcer's table and grabs a mic. Shane and the rest stand and watch, as she gets in the ring ready to make an announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please direct your attention to the Titan Tron, because tonight we have a very special piece of video to show you." The crowd cheers. Trish looks toward Marissa still in the audience. "Marissa hon, I'm sorry." As the video rolls, we see a darkened room and the sounds of two people "making love" to put it gently. Some in the crowd start to laugh as the two people in the video are obviously unaware of the camera. An infrared light gives us a clearer picture as the camera zooms in to show the faces of the two "love birds". The look on Marissa face goes from curiosity to horror as she sees her husband Shane with his tongue down the throat of an unidentified woman. The crowd goes silent. Shane is enraged and starts to head up the ramp and after Trish. An equally enraged Vince McMahon stops him along with the help of his associates.

The smile on Trish's face is priceless. "Shane darling, ever heard of a woman's scorn? Well, this is it. After I discovered the kind of man you really are and the number of people you've screwed over, I decided to make sure the world knew that Shane McMahon is nothing but a cold hearted man horror!" Big pop from the crowd as Trish continues. "After hiring a private investigator to shoot this lovely piece of video, I also discovered some other interesting things about you. One of those being that not only did you cheat on your wife, but also you were stupid enough to get one of those young ladies pregnant. That person will remain unnamed" Lillian hardly believing all that she is hearing says to herself "thank you Trish." While all this is happening, Randy slowly starts to come to his senses. Marissa on the other hand can take no more, she runs from the audience out of the arena in tears. Trish continues, "Shane, next time you play with fire, make sure you know who you're playing with. Have a nice life asshole!" With that, Trish lays the microphone down and exits out of the area through the crowd. Smiling and giving high fives as she passes through the ecstatic audience.

Shane can hardly contain his anger screaming profanities toward Trish as she leaves. Vince can barely look at his disgraced son. Although no angel himself in the past, Vince has learned from his mistakes and has never taken his indiscretions as lightly as Shane so obviously has. Before the veins in his forehead erupt, Vince rears back and hits Shane square on the jaw as hard as he can, causing Shane to fall hard to the ground. He then marches up the ramp out of the arena, not even acknowledging his son as he lies on the ground holding his bloodied mouth. Triple H looks down at Shane and says "asshole", before following Vince out of the arena and into the back. The others follow soon thereafter.

As the cheers increase the ref calls for the bell and whispers something to Lillian. Lillian grabs the mic and announces enthusiastically "By way of disqualification, you winner tonight, Randy Orton!" The roar from the crowd almost overwhelming. As Shane gathers himself, he sends one final scowl toward Randy and Lillian's direction. The audience along the ramp throwing whatever they can get their hands on at Shane. He exits the arena to the sound of "Randy! Randy! Randy!"

Back in the ring, the ref hold Randy's arm up in victory, as Lillian wraps her arms around the young champion, almost in tears from the glorious outcome of the night. While relishing the moment, Randy turns to Lillian and gently kisses her on the lips. It is now apparent to everyone that these two are truly a couple and love each other dearly.


	4. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

Another long night has ended. Randy continues his reign as the World Wrestling Champion and for now, the audience is delighted. Although life for Lillian in recent months has been nothing but good, the constant traveling and long hours of taping can wear out a gal.

As Lillian heads over to the locker room to gather her things, Randy comes up behind her and softly grabs her hand. "Hey hon, you look tired. Everything okay." She smiles at him with bright eyes. Whenever she is near him, touching him, looking into his eyes, she has to pinch herself to make sure her life now is not a dream. She has allowed herself to love once again, and this time around she has no regrets. "Everything's fine, I'd just rather go back to the hotel and get some sleep tonight." Randy smiles back at her and says with a mischievously "Okay, but do you mind if I go out with the boys for a drink? We won't be back in L.A. for another 6 months." With any other man, Lillian may have had her reservations, but not with Randy. She knew him, and that was the key, she really "knew" him. She knew what they had to go through to get where they were. He has stood by her through good times and bad, and for what reason? Simply because he loved her. "Have fun, but not too much fun" she said to him with a wink. He opened his arms and held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Don't wait up for me", he said to her playfully, and then he was off.

As the hours ticked by, Lillian started to get just a little worried. Usually, if Randy went out with the boys after a show he would be back by midnight, or call to let her know where he was. It was already 12:30 and bad thoughts were starting to creep into her mind. She wanted to call his cell phone, but resisted the temptation. If there was one thing both she and Randy pride themselves on, it was the trust and respect for each other that they had between them. Lillian feared that calling him would only make it seem that her trust was faltering. So, she chose to wait it out for as long as she could.

Another half hour had past, and no word from Randy. It was now that some of Lillian's old demons started to play with her mind. She cursed herself for falling prey to another man who would treat her with disrespect, another man like Shane. As soon as these thoughts crossed her mind, she cursed herself even more. How could she possibly compare Randy to Shane? Randy has shown her nothing but kindness and love, whereas Shane used her time and again with little to no remorse. Just then, she heard a knock at the door and instinctively ran over to open it. She had hoped it was Randy, but instead it was the doorman with a hand written message for her. She thanked the man and then closed the door. Staring at the piece of paper in her hand, she feared the worst. Slowly she opened it. Her eyes went wide as she covered her gaping mouth with her hand. There were no words inside, only the brightest, most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. Lillian tried hard to breath, but couldn't. Then, another knock at the door. This time upon opening it, she found her man, Randy Orton, dressed in full tux, a bouquet of roses in one hand, bent down on one knee, and a shit eating grin on his face. With his free hand, he took Lillian's hand, looked her in the eyes and said "Lillian Garcia, will you marry me?" Lillian held her tears no more and literally dove into Randy's arms as he stood up. She planted kisses on every part of his face. He smiled and waited for her answer. Finally she replied, "Yes, yes, yes."

The following day, Lillian shared to news to just about everyone she came in contact with. By noon, the entire WWE roster had heard of Randy and Lillian's engagement.

Back at the WWE Headquarters in Connecticut, Shane sat behind a mahogany desk. Paperwork was scattered throughout the office. As a page from his assistant came through the phone, the office door abruptly opened. Shane looked up somewhat startled. "Damn, next time try knocking", he stated to the woman marching toward his desk. Shane looked at her with indifference and folded his arms across his chest. The woman slammed a pile of papers on his desk. "This divorce is final. Half of everything you own, and I mean everything", she said implying the house, the cars and all his company stock, "is mine." Shane tried to look undisturbed and said with an evil grin, "our son will know what a gold digging bitch you truly are." Marissa just laughed, "Oh, you think so?" Marissa then moved in closely to Shane getting inches from his face. "If you do anything to hurt MY son, then Mr. McMahon, you will pay dearly. I'm one bitch you don't want to mess with." With that, she turned on her heels to leave. Before closing the door behind her she offered one more parting piece of information. "By the way, the Champion, that would be Randy Orton, wanted me to let you know not to expect an invitation." Shane laughed to himself, "invitation to what?" He said smugly. Marissa smiled back. "His wedding. Apparently he and Lillian Garcia are getting married. So long, and don't be late signing those papers. My lawyer doesn't like to play hard ball." With that, she slammed the door and leaves.

THE END


End file.
